1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure is directed to a surgical tool, and more particularly directed toward a surgical tool for removing a portion of an implant.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a variety of different spinal diseases, such as scoliosis, as well as others, which may be cured or mitigated by implantation of certain devices. Such devices can include articles and mechanisms useful for repairing damaged portions of the spine, stabilizing portions of the spine, or changing the position of the spine to a more healthy state. For example, rod and anchor systems are commonly employed when portions of the spine need to be realigned, such as in patients with abnormal curvatures, wherein the rod provides rigid support for urging the spine to a more healthy position.
Typically, the process of implanting rod and anchor systems can be quite daunting, including the implantation of multiple anchors or bone screws within particular locations of the spine and then attaching each of the anchors to a rod. Depending upon the severity of the spinal disease and the necessary suitable treatment, such surgeries can last hours if not more. Moreover, most of the components used in the surgery are rigid components that must be physically manipulated by a surgeon while in the patient (i.e., in-situ) leading to potential physical harm to the patient as some of the procedures can result in substantial jarring of the patient including for example, shearing off the head portions of set screws for permanent placement. Additionally, such manipulation by a surgeon may also compromise the integrity of the implanted object lessening its capabilities. Given the delicacy of surgical procedures and the anatomical importance of the spine, jarring of the patient during such surgical procedures is inherently dangerous. Additionally, the vast majority of these surgical procedures are completed by handheld manual tools, meaning hours of rigorous work for a surgeon to implant all the screws and properly align the spine with an implanted rod.